I Thought You'd Never Ask
by MasterBez
Summary: A Klaine FanFic in which Kurt still goes to McKinnley, and he goes ino a trance from analogue clocks. See what happens! A lot better than the description!
1. Chapter 1

"But Mercedes!" Kurt complained. Mercedes had to bail on the shopping trip that had planned for this upcoming Saturday, "We've been planning this since _last_ Monday!"

"I'm sorry Kurt," She apologized, picking up her tray and heading to an empty table, "It's a family thing. I'd bail to hang with you if I could but my mom'll kill me if I miss another family dinner."

Kurt sighed, "But we never hang out anymore. I don't want to lose my BFF!"

"How about-" Kurt cut her off.

"I can't Sunday, remember? I'm going with Blaine to watch Harry Potter again." He explained for the third time in the last week.

"Are you sure you two aren't going out?" She asked. With how much they hung out and went places together it seemed like it.

Kurt blushed a light pink, "I'm sure." He said, sighing.

"C'mon Kurt. You obviously can't see that he really does like you." Mercedes said.

Kurt gave her the 'I guess she's crazy after all' look and said quietly, "But I'm sure he doesn't like me back. You're wrong Mercedes. As much as I wish you were right, you're not."

Mercedes sighed, "Kurt, just tell me whats bothering you. Don't give me the whole, 'I'm fine.' thing, because we both know you aren't." She said.

Kurt took a deep breath and started, "He only sees me as a child. He is my mentor and he sees me as his apprentice. And whenever I see him I just get these pains in my chest because I want him and I _know_ he doesn't want me back. I want him and I cannot have him! It hurts me every time when I think of what could, but won't, happen." He sighed, looking down, as a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

"Kurt," She said, "Look at me." When he looked up she continued, "I think you're in love," She said quietly.

As much as he wanted to admit that she was right, he didn't, "No, I can't! This can't be it. If I love him he's supposed to love me back!" Kurt looked at Mercedes and realized what he said, "Okay. Maybe I'm wrong," He admitted quietly, looking back down.

"Maybe? There is no maybe about it! You know very well that I used to like you like that! _Maybe_ is not a word you can use there Kurt!" Mercedes said, sighing exasperatedly.

Kurt, realizing he had struck a nerve, whispered quietly, "I'm sorry," Before saying, "I'm sorry to be burdening you with my love-life. What's going on in yours?"

Mercedes sighed and looked down at her food, "I don't want to talk about it," She said.

"Fine. Well what _do_ you want to talk about then 'Cedes? We've got only but a few minutes to keep this going." He said looking at the clock on the wall, watching the hands tick and move quickly. _TickTickTickTickTickTi-_

"Kurt? Hello? Earth to Kurty!" Mercedes said, waving her hand in front of Kurt's face.

He shook his head to clear his mind, "I-I'm sorry. What?" He asked.

"You like, zoned out. What happened?" She questioned.

"I got mesmerized." He muttered, grabbing his half-eaten food and dumping it in the trashcan.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the start of 5th period. The went on their separate ways and Kurt realized the cold silence after he had said, "See you later Mercedes!"

He sighed. This was going to be a _long_ weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt sighed as he pulled into the driveway after school. Mercedes had ignored him the rest of the day. He was surprised to see a black SUV parked in the drive. He smiled to himself. He knew who it was.

Suddenly he was panicking. [i]Why's he here? Right now?[/i]

After regaining his composure, he walked inside smiling. "Hey Blaine!" He said nonchalantly to the dark haired warbler sitting on the couch. Blaine's unruly curls were free from it's gel-filled prison and he was wearing Harry Potter pajamas.

"What's up Kurt?" The warbler asked.

"Well, you're here. That's what's up." he said grinning. Dalton's winter break started before Lima's did, so he was free to do whatever.

"My dad knows that you're here. Right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course! I called him to ask if I could come over to wait you out." He explained. Blaine definitely did not want to get Kurt in trouble with his dad.

"So, what are you watching?" The soprano asked, sitting next to Blaine on the couch.

"Miracle on 34th Street." He replied."Oh. That's nice." Kurt said in a tone that implied that he didn't understand a thing.

"Oh my God. Don't tell me you've never seen it Kurt!" Blaine said, "It was my favorite Christmas movie as a kid, and now."

"Well then," Kurt said, "Why don't you tell me whats so special about this movie." He suggested.

Blaine immediately started listing off reasons, "The guy who plays Santa seems like the real guy, the girl who played Matilda is in it, there's love involved, its a classic, ect. ect." He said, counting it off on his fingers.

Kurt had zoned out after Santa. There was a clock on the wall here too. [i]TickTickTickTickTickTi-[/i]

"Kurt? Hello?" Blaine was shaking him.

"What? Huh? What happened?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"Kurt, you zoned out. Is there something on your mind?" Blaine asked with worry visible all over his face.

"No, it's fine. I've been doing that a lot lately." Kurt replied.

"Okay… I was wondering if you wanted me to restart the movie or just continue from here." Blaine said, not fully letting it go. He knew that Kurt would tell him when he was good and ready.

Kurt thought for a moment before saying, "Just continue, I'll be right back." and going down to his room for a moment.

He just stood there for a couple minutes before walking upstairs, having finally made the decision in his head.

When Kurt came back up Blaine patted the place next to him on the couch for Kurt to sit on, "You going to tell me now?" He asked after Kurt had sat down.

Kurt nodded and Blaine paused the movie.

"Well, Mercedes had to bail on our plans and then we said some stuff and then she made an assumption and then I asked her something and she answered and I zoned out. After that the bell rang and I got no reply when I told her that I'd see her later." He said, taking a deep breath afterward.

Blaine thought for a moment and said, "Kurt, there's way too much you're leaving out for me to help. I need to know what happened to help."

Kurt sighed and explained everything in great detail, leaving out everything he said about Blaine.

"You know," Blaine said, "You could've called and asked if we could go some other weekend. I don't want my plans with you to get in the way of your time with Mercedes. I wasn't going to buy the tickets until tomorrow anyway."

"Oh well," Kurt said, sitting down, "What's done is done and it can't be undone."


End file.
